Jennifer "Jen" Ann Masterson
Appearances *6teen *6teen:Aftermath *7teen: Playable Character *7teen x Persona 4 Profile * *'Age':16 (17) *'Date of Birth': 2 Sept 1994 *'Gender': Female (Irish Canadian) *'Family': , Emma Masterson Mother,Courtney Masterson Sister ,Emma Masterson Jr. half-sister,Jonesy Garcia Step-Brother,Diego and Robbie Garcia brothers & Mr.Garcia Step-Father *'Zodiac': Virgo *'Height': 174cm *'Weight': 44kg *'Blood Type':B *'Weapon': Lightsaber *'Voiced of': Megan Fahlenbock Biography ''6teen Already a part of her circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It", Jen is introduced in ''6teen as a responsible individual, born into a family in the shadow of her more glamorous and popular older sister, Courtney, and the prospect of taking on additional siblings. Some time before the series started after Christmas, her parents get divorced and Jen takes it harshly. When Jonsey's dad and Jen's mom start dating, Jen has a hard time with it. During preparations for the wedding, Jen has a difficult time getting used to the idea of having brothers. Jen and Courtney start a war with the three Garcia brothers that interferes with the wedding and their parents almost cancel it. However, after realizing that they want their parents happy, they agree with some ground rules that they can all live by, and Jen and Jonsey officially become siblings. Halfway through the show, Jen's mother becomes pregnant. Jen is the last to know since Jen's mother wanted to wait for the right moment to tell her (and Jen just admitted that she couldn't stand another sibling). When Jen finds out, she almost has a nervous breakdown and freaks that it may be a boy. Luckily for her, she finds out that the new addition will be a girl. Despite her initial feelings of jealousy toward Courtney, Jen shares a respectful relationship with her sister. She originally believed that their parents favored Courtney because she was attending university, but the two came to a mutual appreciation of each others' strengths following her sister's confession that she had been kicked out of school, and that their parents constantly encouraged her to develop a work ethic like Jen's. Jen has had several romantic interests over the course of the series. Notable crushes include Charlie Dobbs, one of her co-workers who she dumped after becoming paranoid over his appearance (and doing all of his push-ups for him), and Corey Halder, her boss' son, an avid sports fan who she broke up with on account of his self-absorbed mannerisms. In "The Five Finger Discount," Jen steals an expensive jacket to impress a boy named Carson, and in the episode "Waiting to Ex-Sale," she flirts with Owen while waiting in line outside the Albatross & Finch clothing outlet. In addition, Jude Lizowski acted as her fake boyfriend during her infatuation with Charlie Dobbs. She had a relationship with Smithy (Jonesy's doppleganger) in Doppelgangers. Jen also had a crush on Jane, the Penalty Box's temporary replacement for Coach Halder. en is employed in the Galleria Shopping Mall as a sales associate ("assistant coach") at the Penalty Box sporting goods retail chain. She previously worked at The Big Squeeze lemonade stand to gain experience needed to be considered for her job at the Penalty Box, as well as pay for the damages she caused while driving her soccer team's bus underage. Often, Jen finds herself in the store's physical penalty box for disobeying orders or causing problems. She was also thrice on probation for folding clothes rather than hanging them up, taking a day off to visit the mall's amusement park, and playing pranks on her boss. Jen aspires to either participate in snowboarding events for the Olympics during college, or begin her own line of snowboarding gear. ''6teen:Aftermath Jen still works at penalty box. 7teen'' Category:Characters